1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baths and spas and more particularly relates to a collapsible portable spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art,spas, for personal bathing or other treatments, such as heat or jet whirlpool application of a fluid on to the body of a user, have been provided with a unitary structure in which a tank for receiving water or the like is defined by an enclosure which includes various and sundry ducts or tubes for conveying and recirculating the fluid contained in the enclosure and have surfaces for supporting the user, such as seats and the like.
Spas are currently available in packages which are intended to be built in to or disposed on an existing structure or may, as in some applications, be disposed on wheels so that the entire unitary structure may be transported from one location to another.